Link, Skullkid and a Video camera
by Darth Meatloaf
Summary: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS FIC FINALLY MADE 50 REVIEWS!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR WHO GAVE ME SUPPORT!!! ONWARD!!!!
1. The saga begins!

Link, Skullkid and a Video camera  
A Fanfic by GoroGoroGuy  
  
I don't own Zelda. If did, I'd have more friends then I do now, k?   
So don't sue me.  
Link's age: 17  
Zelda: 17  
Skullkid's age: also 17  
Tael: 17 as well (Sensing a pattern here?)  
My first fic, so review please!  
  
(Scene: Link (adult) riding Epona to Termina, through the lost woods)  
  
Link: Man this is boring...  
  
Weird voice: Not while I'm around!  
  
Link: What? Who said that? It better not be you, Ruto! I said in every other fanfic, I'll say it again. I hate you, you stupid fish!  
  
WV: It's not Ruto, don't worry. It's MMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
(Skullkid tries to leap on Link from a tree nearby, but falls flat on his face a few yards away)  
  
Skullkid: Owwww...  
  
Link: Ya know why people have a fear of falling? BECAUSE IT HURTS!!!!  
  
Skullkid: Sheesh, sorry...  
  
Link: Was there any point in doing that?  
  
Skullkid: Not really.  
  
Link: Then why did you do it, then?  
  
Skullkid: To show you what I just got!  
  
(Holds up a small video camera)  
  
Link: What is it?  
  
Skullkid: A video camera!  
  
Link: O_O ...what the...  
  
Skullkid: Must I explain everything? It can record what you see!  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Skullkid: We could go record some stuff that (most) Zelda players don't get to see, and then view it later for our own, evil purposes!  
  
Link: Like what kind of stuff?  
  
Skullkid: Well, like things that we would love to see again and again and again and again and again...  
  
Link: O.K. How about we video embarrassing things that others do? Like Zelda in her underwear?  
  
Skullkid: Link, you've seen Zelda in her underwear lots of times, though!  
  
Link: Hey! No I haven't!  
  
Skullkid: Then where were you and Zelda during the Annual Nintendo Characters Reunion last week, then hmmm? Kirby, Mario and D.K. showed up! You are a main character, after all. You could have up late, at least! Saria and Malon were worried sick! Of course, that could have been because how much they were drinking, but...  
  
Link: O.K. point taken. Shut up. Can we continue this fanfic or not?  
  
Skullkid: Meheeheehee... O.K., Hyrule first, then the people of Termina?  
  
Link: Oh, fine.  
  
Skullkid: Yippee! Oh, and I'm bringing Tael.  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Skullkid: Because he wanted to come. And I think he's dating someone. He is 7 years older now.  
  
Link: Who's he dating?  
  
Skullkid: I dunno. Some fairy named Navi, I think. I caught them kissing once.  
  
Link: Oh, fine, as long as he doesn't bring his girlfriend. One fairy I can stand, but two is hell!  
  
Skullkid: There goes the PG rating...  
  
GoroGoroGuy: Can we speed this up a bit?  
  
Link and Skullkid: Sorry.  
  
GGGuy: Great.  
  
Link: (quietly) Geez, talk about a jerk.  
  
GGGuy: What was that?  
  
Link: Uhhhh...we'll get right to work?  
  
GGGuy: That's better.  
  
Skullkid: Lets go!  
  
Project 1: What Zelda did while she waited for Link!  
  
Camera is set on Zelda's bedroom window, just out of her sight.  
  
Link: (To the camera) We'll see if we can get any good footage  
  
Skullkid: This will be good.  
  
Link: I hope so!  
  
Tael: WHY DID YOU GUYS BRING ME AGAIN? OH YEAH, I WANTED TO COME! ANYWAY, DID YOU MEET MY NEW GIRLFRIEND? OH I LOVE HER SO MUCH I COULD JUST KISS HER ALL DAY LONG AND FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER...  
  
(Skullkid punches him hard in the groin... I think, anyway.)  
  
Skullkid: Annoying fly!  
  
Link: SHHHH!!!  
  
(They wait an hour)  
  
Skullkid: Borrrrrriiinnnngggg!!!!!  
  
Link: I didn't promise much.  
  
Skullkid: Wait a second. Where's Tael?  
  
Link: He was right here a few seconds ago...  
  
(Loud kissing noises can be heard from behind a nearby bush)  
  
Skullkid: I don't even want to know...  
  
Link: Shhh! Someone's in Zelda's room!  
  
(Someone's shadow is projected on the wall of Zelda's room)  
  
Link: It's Zelda!  
  
Skullkid: I knew that!  
  
(Zelda walks past the window, then, just out of the camera's range, begins to undress)  
Skullkid: Move the camera!  
  
Link: I will!  
  
Skullkid: You've already seen her undress, though! I wanna see!  
  
Link: I thought I said I point taken! And anyway, you're too young!  
  
Skullkid: I'm as old as you are, genius! (Moves camera with a happy look on his face)  
  
Link: Get down! (Pushes Skullkid)  
  
Skullkid: Ow! Stupid loser!  
  
Zelda's voice from her room: Who's there?  
  
(Link and Skullkid freeze)  
  
Zelda: Must have been the wind.  
  
Link: Let's get out of here!  
  
(Both leave)  
  
Tael: Hey! Wait!  
  
(Flies after them)  
  
  
  
The End For Now  
  
Will Link and Skullkid ever find out who Tael's girlfriend is? Why was Link really late at the character's reunion? Will I ever shut up? If I get ten reviews, I will show the footage captured in this fic! This is the Great Goron of randomness, GoroGoroGuy, signing out!  



	2. Link, Skullkid, and a video camera: part...

Link, Skullkid, and a video camera: part two  
  
I don't own Zelda. If I owned Zelda, I'd be really really rich and really really happy.  
  
A fic by GoroGoroGuy  
  
  
(Huge set with a TV screen bearing the Zelda logo on it in the middle. Loudspeakers pound out the Zelda theme, apparently being played by some sort of rock band. Skullkid walks out with an ugly polka-dot tie and blue suit on)  
  
Skullkid: (Really bad British accent) Welcome to the next chapter of Link, Skullkid, and a video camera, a new fanfic series that's got people begging for more! If you're wondering where this set came from, Link bought it because he thought it was a nice addition to it, plus he said he would pay me for hosting and being on the tapes. It has been decided by the great GoroGoroGuy that all of the footage captured by my video camera will be stored for the grand finale of LSAAVC. GGGuy, via his E-mail, will accept ideas for who should be recorded by the camera. E-mail him at riven810@aol.com, or use his profile on ff.n to do so. Today's idea comes from a reviewer, The Shadow, Who writes: can you do something about how Link goes crazy and ends up killing Navi and Tael? That'll make me REAL happy!!   
GGGuy's Reply: Thanks. I don't want to kill Tael (he is a character in this, after all) but I will try to incorporate killing Navi into this fic.  
  
Skullkid: Today's project is: Project 2:The Kokori Forest  
  
Skullkid: There is no script, and no rules except for one: No interactions with the people who are the subjects, in this case everyone who is a Kokori. Now let's roll the tape!  
  
(Camera zooms in on the screen in the middle)  
  
(Kokori forest, atop the great Deku tree. Link is setting up a camera)  
  
Link: I hope we get some good footage!  
  
Skullkid: I know we'll get some good sound. I bugged all the houses while they were asleep. (To camera) I've also put cameras in the houses as well, so we'll see what's going on in every house down there.   
  
Tael: I HOPE WE GET SOME GOOD FOOTAGE TOO! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, THOUGH! IS THERE A BATHROOM UP HERE? IF IT'S A PORT-JOHN, I DON'T WANNA GO IN! AND COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME   
WHY WE'RE HERE! OH THAT'S RIGHT IT'S TO SPY ON PEOPLE! I THINK SPYING'S WRONG! DO YOU THINK IT'S WRONG TO SPY ON PEOPLE, SKULLKID? OH WAIT, THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? THIS IS BORING, I'M GONNA GO MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! HAVE YOU MET MY GIRLFRIEND YET? I LOVE HER SOOOOOOOOO MUCH I COULD KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND *gasp* KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND KISS HER AND...  
  
Skullkid: Didn't I say shut up? (Attempts to hit him with a branch, but misses)  
  
Tael: NA NA! LOSER!  
  
Link: Need a hand, Skullkid? (Grabs Tael and wraps him in aluminum foil, then flings him into the lost woods)  
  
Link: let's get on with this fic, shall we?  
  
Skullkid: (looking through camera) Nobody's moved an inch yet, except Mido going in and out of his house with a boom box... Wait, they're starting to move towards the shop.  
  
Link: Booooorring...  
  
Skullkid: Then where did you wanna go then, Mr. Hero? Back to Zelda's for a little more fun?  
  
Link: Didn't I say shut up about that?  
  
Skullkid: Not in this fic!  
  
Link: Oh, goddesses...  
  
Skullkid: Shhh! I've gotten something... look in the camera!  
  
(Tael has broken free of the foil, and is heading straight for Link's house)  
  
Link: CRAP!  
  
Skullkid: Don't worry, I've got him. (Whips out a peashooter)  
  
Link: Wait, he's being joined by another fairy!  
  
(Tael and his friend head towards Link's house and pull the curtain closed)  
  
Link: Oh, goddesses...  
  
Skullkid: I still don't wanna know...  
  
Link: No, Skullkid! Don't you know who that fairy was? NAVI!  
  
(Skullkid and Link look at each other in horror)  
  
Both of them: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of tape.  
  
  
  
(Back in the set, camera is now focused on skullkid again)  
  
Skullkid: Well, that ends our presentation for now! Until next time, I'm Skullkid...um...well...I have no last name! Goodnight!  
  
Voice off camera: Skullkid, we still have another five minutes!  
  
Skullkid: .....................OK...we need someone to fill it in, because I've got nothing!  
  
Tael: I'LL HELP! (Starts to fly into skullkid repeatedly)  
TAKE THAT, YOU LOSER! AND THAT!  
  
High-pitched voice: Tael! Stop it!  
  
Tael: What? Who said that?   
  
(Navi flies in)  
  
Navi: Hey!  
  
Tael: Navi!  
  
Navi: Tael!  
  
(Both start to madly make out)  
  
Skullkid: OH, GOD! GROSS!  
  
(suddenly, a large arrow flies by and pins Navi's wing to the wall)  
  
Link: (Offstage) Yes!  
  
Skullkid: Sorry, no casualties! Medic!  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
How did every body like it? Good? Bad? Downright strange?  
Next chapter will be better, though, if you, the reader, help me by suggesting the next project you would like to see done right here on... LSAAVC!  



	3. Link, Skullkid, and a video camera: part...

Link, Skullkid, and a video camera: Part three  
  
I'm getting sick of saying this...I don't own Zelda... gee, wouldn't it be funny if the owner of Zelda (Miyamoto or any of those other big executives at nintendo) did a fanfic, and said he/she did own Zelda? Sorry, just like to hear myself type.  
  
Scene: The set of LSAAVC, except Skullkid is now wearing a pink polka-dotted suit and a blue tie bearing the words 'I'm a big kid now' (apparently Skullkid has no sense of fashion whatsoever)  
  
Skullkid: Welcome to episode three of LSAAVC, a hit fanfiction that's got everybody begging for more! The fic is built on a basic idea: Take a video camera and tape Zelda characters doing embarrassing things for your viewing pleasure! The rules are simple: You may not interact with the subjects unless it is absolutely necessary.  
  
Today's project is: Project three: the chamber of sages.  
  
  
  
Scene: The chamber of sages. Skullkid and Link are on one of those weird disks in the chamber. Link is looking through a little home video camera, focused on the central disk in the chamber. (The one with the sages on it)  
  
Skullkid: This better be worth it. You got me up at 6:30 AM, GGGuy.  
  
GGGuy: Not my fault. Besides, you oversleep too often anyway, you straw- covered freeloader.  
  
Skullkid: Hey! This isn't straw! It's a blend of red and green fibers made to look like it. Just because you say it doesn't mean it's true!  
  
GGGuy: Wanna bet? (Snaps fingers and Skullkid turns into a bunny)  
  
Skullkid the bunny: Hey! No fair! Change me BAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
GGGuy: Oh, fine... (Snaps fingers and Skullkid changes back to his annoying self)  
  
Skullkid: *very sarcastically* Thank you. You make me so happy. I love GGGuy's work.  
  
GGGuy: Skullkid...I'm losing my patience...I learned how to do worse things from other authors...  
  
Skullkid: Well sooooorrrrrrry!  
  
Link: Can we just get on with this?  
  
GGGuy and Skullkid: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Link: *YAWN* I want them to do something...  
  
Skullkid: Okay! (Throws a rock at Darunia, but because Darunia is so dumb, he doesn't notice)  
  
Skullkid: Awwww...crud! Stupid goron!  
  
GGGuy: Wait, where's Saria?  
  
Link: I don't see her anywhere...  
  
Skullkid: Wait, there she is!  
  
(Saria appears on the forest symbol, apparently drunk)  
  
Link: I think she's drunk.  
  
Skullkid: No kidding, genius.  
  
GGGuy: Let's find out! I have a tiny video camera that flies. (Pulls out a very small video camera out of his pocket) Let's get a close-up of her!  
  
(Camera flies down to the sage platform. After nearly colliding with Ruto, it gets a close-up of Saria, who's now barfing off the side of the platform)  
  
GGGuy: See? Am I smart or what?  
  
Skullkid: Well, actually, now that you mention it...  
  
GGGuy: Say one more thing, and I'll turn you into a bunny again.  
  
Skullkid: *whimper*  
  
GGGuy: Thank you.  
  
Link: Okay, so now we know that Saria's an alcoholic. What now?  
  
GGGuy: I thought we might take a look at the other sages. Who knows what they might do?  
  
(Camera flies at Ruto)  
  
Ruto: EEEEEEEKKKKK! Not that fly again! I'm afraid of flies!  
  
Link: She's afraid of flies, but she walks through a huge fish filled with deadly jellyfish. I'll never understand her...  
  
(The Camera flies at Nabooru, but because her nose is so big, she can't see past it. The camera heads for Darunia, but he inhales and it gets sucked up his left nostril)  
  
GGGuy: Oh, gross!  
  
Link: The camera will make it out fine. There isn't anything in his head anyway.  
  
(The camera flies out of Darunia's nose, and heads for where Impa should be, but nobody's there)  
  
Link: Where's Impa?  
  
GGGuy: I dunno.  
  
(The camera flies towards Raru, who grabs the camera and eats it)  
  
Raru: *BURP* Mmmmm...   
  
GGGuy: Aw, Man!  
  
Skullkid: What bad manners Raru has.  
  
Link: What do you mean, bad manners?! Your manners are no better!  
  
Skullkid: Hey! Not funny, you Zelda-screwing son of a bitch!  
  
Link: Don't you call me that, bastard! (Skullkid and him go into one of those fight cloud things)  
  
GGGuy: I think I'd better turn off the camera now...  
  
End Of Tape  
  
(Back in the set of LSAAVC)  
  
Skullkid: Boy, what fun! That's all we have time for, so Goodbye!  
  
The voice off camera: Skullkid, we have another five minutes to fill in!  
  
Skullkid: Oh, no...(Ducks)  
  
Tael: I'll hel...ACK! (Zooms over Skullkid and flies into the wall behind him)  
  
Skullkid: Whew...is he all right?  
  
Medic: Just a minor concussion, Skullkid!  
  
Skullkid: Damn...Oh, well, you can't have everything in life. Goodbye, everyone! See you next time on...LSAAVC!  
  
  
  
  
How did everybody like it? I think this chapter was much better than Chapter 2. I took my time writing this, and it shows. I need those suggestions though! Today's idea came from reviewer Zelda_in_a_Crystal, who wrote: I would love to see Saria drunk. I therefore give her half credit for this fic. I will work on another set of fics as well after I finish up this series, but that will be a long time from now. FF.N forever!  
  
  



End file.
